Wrong Timing
by ManuRobbins
Summary: Arizona and Eliza keep running into each other but their timing is always wrong. Is there going to finally be a chance for them? Are they meant to be or not?
1. chapter 1

**_Summer 2009_**

 **Eliza's P.OV**

 _Last call for passengers traveling to Baltimore on the plane JK2456. We repeat, last call for passengers traveling to Baltimore on the plane JK2456._

Of course that was the plane I had to be on, and it was five minutes apart of leaving without me. Because everything that could have gone wrong today happened. My perfect and calm morning was interrumpted by the shouting coming from the room of my now ex-roommate. She and her stupid, _really stupid,_ boyfriend decided that today was the perfect day to break up. But it really wasn't, because today was my last day on Seattle and it was supposed to go smoothly, and I certainly wasn't supposed to arrive late to the airport because I had to stayed for hours consoling her.

So now, I am running through the airport trying to find my gate so I can catch this _stupid_ plane in time. When I am just about to give up and accept that I had lost my plane and would have to catch another one later I finally find the gate. Showing my passport and my ticket quickly, I finally enter the plane. Everyone is already in their seats ready for the place to take off, and I am currently praying that the person with whom I am going to spend the next four and a half hours of my life doesn't snore. Because that would be the only thing that can make this day worst.

But I think God has finally taken pity on me and has decided to give me one good reason to be happy today, because the person sitting next to my seat is a beautiful blue-eyed blonde woman. I spent several seconds just watching her, she is for sure the most magnificent person I have ever seen, everything about her looks just perfect. I finally snap out of my initial shock when I hear the pilot saying that we were getting ready for take off. After seating and fastening my seatbelt I look to my right and when those baby blues connect with my eyes I feel so weird, and fro the first time in my life I understand what people mean when they say that they feel like the world has stop.

"Hey." She says in a small voice. She seems nervous, she's very pale (she's literally white as a sheet) and she keeps moving her hands.

"Hi, are you okay? You look a little nervous, first time flying?" I ask with a smile trying to help her calm down.

"No, it is actually kind of lame that I still get this nervous. I have to fly several times a year, I am surgeon and I often have to travel to recollect organs from other hospitals. I don't understand why I keep getting like this every time, I guess I just feel closer to death on planes." She finishes her ramble with a small smile and I swear I can almost see dimples on her cheeks.

I can't believe she is a surgeon too, can this woman really get more perfect? She is gorgeous, seems kind and she is a surgeon. Yeah, I am definitely going to flirt during this four hours.

"I understand how you feel." I tell her while taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, the flirting has started. "I can't believe you are a surgeon too. This is so great! My name is Eliza, I am an orthopedic surgeon. What about you?" While we were talking take off had taken place and now she seemed more relaxed.

"Mmmm, I wanna hear your guess Eliza." She says now smiling widely and letting me admire her adorable dimpled smile. And God, the way she pronounces my name makes me want to moan, I really hope she's gay and is flirting with me too because if not I will be very disappointed.

"I am between neuro and peds." I guess after thinking about it for about a minute. The second I say this a huge smile appears on her face and her eyes have this cute sparkle in them.

"I was actually between those two specialties and I finally ended up choosing peds. So congratulations Eliza, you win." And after saying this she winks at me and starts laughing.

"And what do I win? I deserve a prize" I joke and make a pout.

"Yeah you are right, maybe we can arrange your prize when we land." She flirts.

"Okay, but first I need your name. And don't make me guess, because I gave all the information without games." I tell her while pointing at her with my finger.

"Okay, okay you are right. Besides, I am not that mean, you would have never guessed my name." She laughs. "It's Arizona, and before you asked I wasn't named after the state"

"Okay, Arizona not-named-after-the-state, what were your named after?" I ask her.

"I was named after the battleship, my grandfather saved nineteen men on the Arizona USS before drowning" She says with pride.

"Impressive"

Arizona and I keep talking non-stop during the four hours. We talk about medicines, our plans for the future, our childhood. I have never found it so easy to talk to someone, she really is perfect. Except for one thing, she was in Seattle this week for an interview for a job at Seattle Grace. And she has been offered Head of Peds, so the following week she is moving to Seattle. And I am just moving to Baltimore after living in Seattle for the past couple of years and working at Seattle Presbyterian. It is kind of funny. But not really.

We are waiting for our luggage when I finally have the courage to ask Arizona out, I know she is leaving next week but i really want to out on a date with her no matter what.

"So, do you want to grab a drink or something? Maybe go out for dinner so we can continue our conversation about your wheelies?" I ask with a trembling voice. I am really nervous, she has this weird effect on me.

"Oh I would really like that, but I don't have time for anything. I have to start packing and getting everything ready. I am so sorry." She answers me with a saddened look.

"It's okay, besides you are leaving in a week. It isn't really the moment to start dating." It makes me sad that we can't get to know each other, that we meet just in this moment where we can't be anything.

"Yeah." She sighs. "It is just wrong timing."

Our luggage came and we left the airport.

"Maybe the next time we cross paths we will have a chance." I say with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe. Just don't forget me." She sends me a small smile while entering a cab.

"I won't." That name attached to that face, yeah, that's not one you forget.

 **This is the first story I have ever written so I am really sorry if it was bad. I am going to keep practicing to improve. Please tell me what you think or what would you like! English isn't my first language so let me know if you find any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter 2012

Arizona's P.O.V

"Arizona you really need to leave, you are going to miss your plane." Callie tells me while I continue to spread kisses around our daughter's face for the tenth time.

"I know, I know." I say with a sad smile and I start to pick my bags from the floor. I am only leaving for three days to attend a conference at Boston, it's a short time but I will really miss my wife and daughter. I never imagined myself as the kind of person who would be sad because they have to leave their family for three days, I didn't even imagine myself having a family. But when I decided to stay and raise Sofia I made the best decision of my life, nothing can compare to the love you feel for your child. And although I would like to change some things, like Mark alwaaays being present in my life, I wouldn't trade Sofia for anything. And of course I love Callie too, we had lots of problems on our past but since getting married everything has been going smoothly.

"Goodbye, my girls. I am going to miss you two a lot." I tell them while kissing them.

"Bye Arizona, bye Momma." Callie says and waves Sofia's little hand.

Twenty minutes later I am already seated on the plane waiting for the rest of the passengers. And I am really hoping that the person who is suppose to seat next me is kind, because I really need to trade places. My fear of planes has been with me since I was a little girl and has never left, so I always avoid sitting on the seat next to the window. It just makes everything more painful, and although I tried to avoid it I always end up looking through it. The last time I seat here I ended up throwing up, and I really don't want to have to go through it again! It was so embarrassing and disgusting.

"Hey." A sweet voice says. When I look up I find beautiful green eyes staring at me.

She has a small smile on her face, she seems polite so maybe everything will be okay. But there is something about the way she looks at me, she has a questioning look on her face. I just have to convince her of trading places.

"Hello. Look, I am really sorry for asking you this and I wouldn't bother you if I didn't consider it so important. But would you please trade places with me? I am a really nervous flyer and the last time I sat next next to the window I ended up throwing up all over the person seating next to me, so this is also the best option for you." I ramble, and it isn't until I see the shocked face on her face that I realize what I have just said. "Oh God, I didn't mean totell you that, I am so sorry. You probably want to go running and ask the stewardess to make me.."

"WAIT!" She shouts, stoping my second rambling. "I knew we had already met! I see you haven't change so much during this years Arizona." She says while laughing.

If I wouldn't have Arizona as a name I would have thought she was joking with me, because I really don't remember having meet this woman before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really remember you. Did we study at the same college? Or did we meet at Hopkins?" I wonder trying to place this woman.

"We actually share a plane a few years ago, you were moving to Seattle. I am Eliza." She says with a small smile.

And then I remember her, I remember how much I had liked her, I remember how we had flirted during the whole journey, I remember how she had asked me out and how I had been obsessed with her for months until I met Callie. She is still as beautiful and charming as I remembered her.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we meet again in this situation." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah, me neither. I always had hope but I didn't believe I would be lucky enough to cross paths with you again." Eliza says while trading places with me. "So, how has Seattle been treating you? Tell me something about this years."

"It has been hard, but I am really happy at the moment actually." I tell her with a smile, and I decide to talk about my family because she has her flirty smile and although I really like her I would never cheat on Callie and Sofia. "I have a daughter, Sofia, and I have been married for eight months." I tell her proudly.

"Really? Last time we talked you said kids weren't for you." Altough Eliza is trying hard to hide I can see her disappointment.

"I fall in love, some things changed I guess. But I am so happy, Sofia is just the thing in my life." I say with the big smile that always appears on my face when I talked about her. "What about you?, What are you doing with your life?"

"I am starting a new residency program, I have just finished applying it on Seattle Presbyterian and I will continue with it on Mass Gen." She talks with so much passion about her job, her whole face lits up and she has this huge smile.

"WOW, that's great. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Suddenly she has doubt in her face, like she is afraid of saying something. "I don't want to sound creepy, but I followed your career trough the Internet since we met, aren't you supposed to be in Africa? You won the Carter Maddison Grant, right?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I went there a little over a year ago, but I ended up coming back after a few months. I missed Callie, my wife, so much. I came back for her,and it was the best choice because if not I wouldn't have Sofia, but it is hard sometimes to think about the dream that I didn't complete although I had the chance." It isn't until I say it that I realized that this has been happening to me. I never let myself think about it, there is never time for me and what I feel in my life.

"You really look like you need to talk, and we have four hours together and you will probably never see me again." Eliza says with a friendly smile. She is not flirting with me, she is offering to be the friend I need for four hours. So, I take this opportunity and I tell her everything. My whole story with Callie, our fight for kids, the shooting and the nisghtmares I still have about it. Winning the grant, leaving Callie in the airport, and coming back to found her pregnant with Mark's baby. How is it sometimes hard for me to have Mark always there, being the third in our marriage. She just listens to me, holds my hand while I cry and answers my questions. I end up feeling more relieved than I had feel in the last years, I really needed these.

When we are waiting for our luggage, both of us ready to go our own ways I hug her.

"Thank you so much, I really needed a friend."

"It was my pleasure. It was really great seeing you again Arizona." She says to me with a smile.

"I am sorry I cannot give you the date I had promised las time. I guess we just have Wrong Timing in this life, maybe in the next one Minnick." I say laughing while I turn around and start walking.

Sorry it took me so long to update, crazy weeks for me! I am planning for Arizona to be divorced in the following chapter. Tell me what you think about this one please. Thank you for reading


End file.
